


Terrible Twos

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [83]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Terrible Twos

For dinner that night, you had enough of Tony hiding away when he skipped another meal. You marched up to his lab slightly angry. He told you that it would just be a few hours, and it had passed that a couple times over.

Tony was just about in the same position that you had left him in earlier, and barely blinked when you walked in. “Yes, dear?” He asked.

“Don’t make me use your full name on you.” You threatened.

He arched an eyebrow at you. “It won’t make me want to stop working.” He grinned cockily.

You crossed your arms over your chest. “And will sleeping in your old room tonight do the trick?”

His grin fell. “You’re not that upset, are you, sweetheart?”

“For a genius, you can be pretty dense, you know that, right?” You pointed out.

“I’ve never been called dense.” He said honestly. “What’d I do?”

Your eyebrows went up at that. “What time is it, Tony?” You asked, wondering if he could catch on.

He sighed, eyes nearly rolling. “I’m sorry I spent all day working.”

“Whatever. You don’t get it.” You shrugged, obviously hurt.

Tony, being cranky from lack of sleep and food for the day opened his mouth before thinking. “I think you don’t get it. I do this for a living.” He motioned around him.

Shaking your head, your eyes watered. “So, ignoring your family all day? Not even coming out for food?” You countered. “Oh, and Heimdall seems to be in his terrible twos.”

“It’s one day out how many?” He scoffed. “This is my job! I haven’t been ignoring. I’ve been busy. There’s a difference.”

“No, Tony. This is what you do when you’re stressed out, or upset. You lock yourself away and shut people out.” You shot back.

“Then let me work out my stress.” He blinked at you. “Please.”

Wiping your cheeks, you sighed. “Our son is asking for you. What do you want me to tell him?”

“Steve can handle him for a night.” He said borderline bitterly. He saw the pain cross your face, and could almost feel your heart break before you simply nodded and walked back out.

Instantly he knew he had been an utter ass and chastised himself. “Dammit.” He sighed. You hadn’t deserved that. He knew you didn’t and he still opened his mouth. However, he added to the fire and just stayed in the lab, not wanting to fight with you and make it worse.

* * *

When you joined the others for dinner, they were sitting around the table. Steve noted the look on your face and sighed. He rubbed at his jaw and served your plate, trying to make positive conversation with the team.

Before you knew it, dinner was over. “Alright, boys. How about a cartoon before bathtime?”

Ben nodded excitedly along with Heimdall. Smiling, you gathered your dirty dishes, and theirs. You’d rinse them off before ushering them away.

“Need help with those?” Bucky offered.

“Can you grab their sippies?” You asked him, giving him a small smile. When he nodded, you went back to rinsing. After the boys were in bed, you hoped to crash early, wanting the day to be over.

Steve came to check on you as you were getting ready for bed. “Wanna talk?”

“No point, really.” You shrugged, sitting on the side of your bed.

He nodded. “I’m sorry if you had a rough day…”

“Got into a fight with Tony.” You sighed. “That’s always hard.”

He winced. “Yeah, you haven’t had one of those in a while…” Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

You ran your hand through your hair. “I told him our son was asking for him and he told me you could handle him for a night.”

“I can.” Steve nodded. “But he shouldn’t have worded it like that. We all take care of the boys.”

“It hurt. It was how he said it, too.” You added softly.

“Degrading?” He raised his eyebrows.

You let out a humorless chuckle. “Bitter.”

“I’m sorry, doll.” He whispered. “Anything I can do?” He went and sat by you.

Shaking your head, you gave him a sad smile. “No, I threatened to make him to sleep in his old room, though.” You blushed.

“He probably will just stay in his lab.” He sighed.

“Let him.” You said, surprising him. “He wants to be an anti-social ass, that’s on him.” You shrugged. “I might just go find a spare room to sleep in. See how he likes it.”

Steve gave you a sad smile and rubbed at you shoulders. “Do what you need to do. I just hope you get decent rest.”

“Thanks, me, too.” You agreed.

He smiled and reached to give you a hug. You gave him a quick one in return. “Go relax.” he told you.

You nodded, sighing. “I’ll try.” That’s all you really could do.

He stood, leaning down to kiss your head before leaving you be. He wished he could do more, but simply walked out.

You rubbed at your eyes once he left, laying down and curling into yourself. It didn’t take you long to drift off, having not bothered to go to a different room.

* * *

Tony ended up falling asleep against a table, some utensil still in his hand. When he jerked awake, hearing it clatter to the floor, he looked towards the clock. He sighed as it was past midnight and wondered if he should go check on you. He felt the guilt come back from his behavior earlier.

Sighing, he trudged to your room, leaning in the doorway when he got there. He could tell you hadn’t been sleeping peacefully up until then. Kicking off his shoes, he silently went to lay besides you, hoping you wouldn’t be too angry when you woke.

By habit, the second he was on bed, you wrapped yourself around him. He leaned into you, hugging you tightly as he felt himself get emotional. “I’m sorry.” He breathed.

He buried himself into you, not resting all that much.

In the morning when you woke, you felt Tony’s beard kissing down your neck. His facial hair tickled you, but you pulled away to look at him. “You’re here?” You would have thought he would be in his lab still.

“Of course.” He mumbled. “I haven’t slept away from you in the past few months.”

Biting your lip, you nodded. “I didn’t expect to see you for a bit today.”

“I’m sorry.” He pulled back. “For everything.”

You gave him a sad smile. “I accept your apology.”

“Can I make it up to you?” He kissed under your jaw. “However you let me.” He added, kissing your neck.

Giggling, you nodded. “Sure, Mr. Stark.” Hearing him groan, you bit your lip.

Tony spent the morning apologizing in the best way he knew how. It wasn’t until later in the morning that he finally let you out of bed. And you were starving.

“You shower, I’ll bring breakfast.” He said as he heard your stomach growl. You blushed at that, making him grin.

He winked as he got dressed, going downstairs to get you a plate. He was in a much better mood, and hoped that he didn’t have a day like that again any time soon.

Steve and Bucky were sitting in the common room with the boys, hearing Tony humming in the kitchen. Instantly, Steve stiffened, wanting so badly to say something. He clenched his jaw and ignored the brunette when he came to check on the boys.

Heimdall did a double take and squealed. “PAPA!!!”

Tony grinned and lifted him was he ran to him. “Hey, buddy.” He hugged him close. “I’m sorry about last night. Papa was grumpy, and I missed bedtime with you because of it. How about tonight I do bath, and bedtime to make up for it?”

Heimdall nodded excitedly. “Yeah!!”

Steve scoffed quietly and sighed. “Alright, Ben, I can smell your diaper from here. Let’s get you changed.” He chuckled lightly and lifted his son.

Bucky just stood with him and went to follow him out silently. Tony pretended to ignore it, focusing on the toddler in his arms. “Wanna help bring mommy breakfast?”

“Yeah. Momma!” Heimdall wiggled. Tony set him down and turned to follow the small boy into the kitchen, chuckling.

Tony made one of your favorites, having Heimdall taste it to make sure it was just right. “Does it get the small God approval?” He asked.

Heimdall held a thumbs up, nodding.“Yeah!” He grinned.

“Then let’s go.” Tony chuckled as he held a plate. “I’m sure you helping will make it even more special.”

Heimdall beamed up at him, running to your bed as soon as they got on the right floor. He started jumping on it, laughing, as they heard you coming out of the bathroom.

You smiled widely as you saw both of them. You came and kissed all over Heimdall’s face. “Feeling better from yesterday?” You ruffled his hair.

“Yeah, I helped Papa.” He grinned up at you.

“What happened yesterday?” Tony frowned.

You looked over at him. “I told you…terrible twos. He hit Ben.”

He blinked at Heimdall who was sipping some juice. “Really, why?”

“He wanted something Heimdall had.” You sighed. “I was surprised, because that’s not like him.”

Tony nodded. “I would be, too. He knows not to hit.” He noted that Heimdall was pretending not to listen. “Don’t you, Heimdall?” He pressed.

Heimdall gave him an innocent look. “Yes, Papa.”

“Did you apologize to your brother?” Tony asked.

He sighed, nodding. “Yes, Papa.”

“Good.” He kissed his head. “Just be nice. No more hitting.” When he shrugged, his eyes went to yours.

“Terrible twos.” You groaned. “With a toddler God.”

“Can you imagine when he’s a teenager?” He smirked. “Oh God. I should start inventing things that can’t be broken, even by accident.” His smirk fell when he thought of the kid slamming a door too hard. “I’d have to rebuild the tower.”

You laughed at his pale face, kissing his cheek. “He wouldn’t be that bad. Maybe just half the tower.” You teased.

He looked at you worriedly. “And then if Ben has super strength?”

“Keep them apart when they have their brotherly spats.” You shrugged. “And be thankful our kids will just be smart, not strong.”

“Hey.” He pouted playfully. “But…good point.” He glanced at Heimdall, shaking his head. “At least he’s a good kid.”

You nodded in agreement. “They all will be.”

Tony smirked at that. “All? How many do we plan to have?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

You blushed brightly. “How many do you want?”

He thought for a moment. “How’s two sound?”

You nodded. “I can do that.” You grinned, moving to kiss his jaw.

“Good.” He breathed. “Well get started in a couple years.” He winked.

“I’ll be there.” You chuckled.

Heimdall came over, trying to wiggle between the two of you. “Papa play?” He asked, hopeful.

“Course, kid. Let’s play all day.” He grinned. “You can even help me make lunch later.”

Your heart warmed at how happy Heimdall looked at that. You hoped that meant today would be a good day.

* * *

Heimdall spent the day at Tony’s side while you cleaned up here at there. His mood was good overall, until about dinner time. Then it all went downhill. “I WANT MY DADA!”

Tony was crouched near him. “I know kid, I’m sorry.” He sighed. Heimdall crossed his arms, an angry look on his small face. “If I could bring him back I would.” He sighed. “Want to go look at pictures of him?” He offered.

“No!” Heimdall shouted, little arms pushing at Tony’s chest as hard as he could. Which, was hard enough to send him back a ways.

Steve and Bucky came in, having heard the commotion. “Everything okay?” Steve asked, eyeing Tony on the floor.

“I WANT MY DADA!” Heimdall shouted again, followed by a clap of thunder.

Both Steve and Bucky ducked as he sent things spewing everywhere. Bucky ran to Tony as he realized he hadn’t moved. “Heimdall!” Steve tried to calm the situation. “You hurt Papa.” He tried, crouching bear the boy. Heimdall looked at Tony, eyes wide.

Bucky was gently slapping Tony’s face. “C’mon, Stark, I know you can take a beating.” He mumbled. The last thing they needed on top of a tempermental half-God who couldn’t control himself was you see this.

Heimdall began tearing up as he realized what he had done. “Papaaaaa.” He cried, trying to rush over to him.

Bucky looked at Steve, trying to get him to catch Heimdall. Steve almost missed him, but scooped him up carefully. “Let’s let Papa rest.” Steve soothed him. “Wanna see if Ben wants to play cars or something?”

Heimdall was sniffing, his lip trembling. “Okay.” He nodded. His eyes went back to Tony as Steve carried him out. “Papa.” He whined before nuzzling into Steve. Steve’s heart broke as his shirt grew wet, his little hands gripping it. He knew what it was like to not know your own strength, but he was well past adulthood at that point. To be Heimdall’s age, and size, would have terrified him. He sighed as he took him to Ben’s room but stayed holding him as he didn’t let go.

“Don’t wanna hurt Ben…” He cried.

“Oh, buddy…” Steve sagged, rubbing his back. “You can stay with me okay? You won’t hurt me. I know it.” He assured him. “I know I suggested cars, but would you prefer a movie?” He offered. He felt the small boy shrug and grabbed at his phone so he could set one up. Doing it one handed was a bit difficult, but Heimdall refused to let him move his other arm. “Okay, ones playing.” He said gently. “I’ll keep a hold of you.”

“Thanks, Steve.” He sighed, relaxing ever so slightly.

Steve kissed his head. “It’ll be alright.” He said softly, actually worried about Tony for once. He wasn’t sure how hard the hit was, but in order to knock the man out he knew it had to be a rough one. And if he wound up needing to stay in the lab with Bruce overnight, it would kill Heimdall. He would try to keep Heimdall busy at all times.

* * *

When you walked into the kitchen, you froze. “Bucky?!”

Bucky winced, back towards you. “Don’t come closer. Please, doll. I’ll explain it to you.”

Your eyes were watering as they went to your fiance. “W-What happened?”

Bucky tried to think hard as to what he could say but he sighed in defeat. How did he tell one of his closest friends that her two year old just knocker her fiance out?

As you looked around the place, silverware and plates scattered…you could only think of one thing and it broke your heart. “Was it Heimdall?” You asked, your eyes holding fear and worry as they met Bucky’s. He looked down, nodding just slightly. “Where is he?”

“Steve’s got him. He was really sad when he realized he hurt Tony.” He explained.

You nodded, knowing that he likely made him cry. “I’ll go find them and check on Heimdall. Can you get him to Bruce, and I’ll be there after?”

He nodded. “Was just about to take him.”

“Thanks.” You said before rushing out to find Steve and Heimdall.

Heimdall was still hanging onto Steve for dear life when you walked in. He saw you and instantly released Steve. “Mommaaaaaa!” He cried, running to you.

You scooped him up in your arms, your eyes meeting Steve’s. “I know baby, I know.” You soothed your son. “I know you didn’t mean it.” You assured him.

“Papa hurt!” He hiccuped, never having cried so hard. It killed you to hear him like that. “He didn’t wake up!”

You squeezed him tightly. “He will, baby. I know it. And then you can hug him tight, okay?” He nodded, clinging to you. “How about you and Ben make Papa a card? I’m sure that Steve would like to help.” You looked at Steve, a begging expression on your face.

“I have paper in my room.” He immediately said.

Heimdall nodded. “Okay. Uncle Bucky, too?” He asked, looking to Steve.

“Yeah, he’d love to.” Steve assured him. “How about I get everything set up for now, okay?”

Heimdall nodded, hugging you before going to latch onto Steve again. “I’ll come check on him again soon. I promise.” You told Steve.

He nodded, rubbing his back. “No worries.”

“Me can’t hurt Steve.” Heimdall explained to you, causing you to tear up all over again. Sniffing, you nodded and rushed out. You rubbed your eyes as you nearly ran to the lab Tony would be in.

“Hey, hey, slow down.” Bruce caught you as you came in.

“Is he okay?” You breathed, trying to move. You tried to peek over his shoulder, but he was too tall.

“He’s resting.” Bruce told you. “I think you should give it a moment.”

You looked at Bruce. “Why? Why won’t you let me see him?”

“Please Y/N. Come back in a couple hours.” He begged.

You were panicking. Never before had Bruce refused to let you in. “Tell me why!”

“He’s not responding!” Bruce shouted, his own emotions taking over.

Your heart sank. “W-what?” You breathed, your chest heaving.


End file.
